A different sort of Love
by RaChI ClAiRe BlAcK
Summary: What if It was jasper that thirsted for Bellas blood, what if he couldn't resist, Can he fall in love with someone he hurt.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I always thought death was peaceful

I never thought it would be hard

But those three days I was burning

I wished it was the end

"Jasper would you ever leave me"

"Never, I now have something to live forever for"

"I love you jasper"

"I love you to my la tue cantante" in the distance we heard a wolf howl.


	2. Last goodbyes

Chapter 1- Last goodbyes

"Are you sure baby you don't have to go to Forks? I can stay at home Phil won't mind"

"No Mum its fine I want to see Charlie it will be good to see him again and I'm sure he misses me" I told my erratic mother

"Well I will miss you so much" she pulled me into a tight embrace as they called for boarding

"Well I guess this is goodbye" I whispered, the truth was I was really going to miss my mother and her new husband Phil

"Take care Bella, I love you with all of my heart"

"I love you too Mum say bye to Phil for me"

"I will darling"

"Bye" I yelled over my shoulder and boarded the plane.

I had to keep telling myself that forks will be good for me and I hope that I am right.


	3. welcome to forks

Chapter 2-Welcome to forks

I arrived at the Seattle airport a few hours later and was looking around for Charlie I was dreading the ride to forks, Charlie was the Police chief of forks

And we would have to ride in the cruiser I was glad that I had saved enough money to buy my own car.

"BELLA" I heard my father yell over the bustling of the crowed lobby

"Bella it's so good to see you again I missed you so much" Charlie came up behind me kind of breathless

"Yea Char-Dad I missed you too it's great to see you" and I really meant it I had not seen Charlie for two years and that was a long time.

"Come on Bells lets get you home you have school tomorrow and I have a surprise for you"

"Oh Dad you know I hate surprises" I whined

"Oh come off it Bells I haven't seen you in ages"

"Fine, but give me a clue" I of course gave in

"Fair enough do you remember my old friend Billy Black? Well he has a son Jacob and he likes to fix up cars"

"You got me a CAR? Really Dad you didn't have to" Surprisingly I was glad Charlie had gotten me a car I would not have been able to afford one myself even with my savings

"It's ok really I got a good price on it and I wanted to do something for my beautiful daughter

"Only daughter" I mumbled under my breath not sure he heard me but I thought he was smiling. We arrived in Forks an hour later; the drive was quiet but comfortable,

Outside Charlie's house was an old red orange Chevy is that mine I thought

"Well what do you think?"

"That's mine" I gasped

"Um yes, do you like it?"

"Yes I LOVE it, thanks dad"

"That's okay, glad you like it'

I jumped out of the cruiser and went to look at the car

Later that night Charlie and I were eating pizza when I remembered I had not seen my room

"Um Dad do you mind if I go up to my room now"

"Not at all straight upstairs and the bathroom is on the right my rooms on the left"

Right one bathroom I thought

"Thanks Dad night"

"Night Bells"

My room was like I remembered it dark blue walls fading to lighter blue and red curtains which now looked pink there was an old rocking chair in the corner and a desk on the opposite side with an old black laptop I sighed

"Just like I remember it"


	4. school

Chapter 3-School

I woke up and looked out of the window Charlies car was gone and the sky was black as night

"Rain" I sighed I went into the bathroom and had a hot shower which helped relive the stress a bit. I walked to my closet and picked out a pair of dark denim skinny legged jeans and a tight cotton red sweater with red converse shoes and minimal make-up but I straightened my long chocolate brown hair, when I walked downstairs I had ten minutes to get to forks high I grabbed a granola bar and rushed out the door into my car the ride to forks was shorter then I expected and I arrived at school earlier then I had hoped for I found my way to the office there was an old lady with flaming red hair reading a cheesy romance novel sitting behind the desk

"Um hello I'm Isabella Swan" she looked up in surprise

"oh yes we have been waiting for you I'm Mrs. Cope, here is your timetable and please have all of your teachers sign the slips and return them at the end of the day"

"Thank-you" I said over my shoulder but she had already gone back to reading

I had English eleven and twelve first period I walked to K block and walked in a few minutes late, I walked up to the teacher and introduced myself as I was about to walk to my seat the door burst open and a small girl with black hair stood in the door way.

"Excuse me Mr Mason but I need to talk to jasper. It's a family emergency" she said in a calm but rushed tone

"Sure, Jasper If you would" he got up and walked out the classroom but as he went he looked at me his blonde hair was messed up and he had pale skin but what caught my attention most were his eyes they were pitch black and when he looked at me they seemed to flash red. I walked back down they back were Jasper was sitting and took the seat next to him. When Japer came back into the class he had a look of hatred on his chiselled features, I wondered what I did wrong I lent down so that my hair was covering my face, so he could not see me blush. The next three hours were torture I met some nice people but I only really liked Angela, who was in my calculus class, then there was Jessica in my Spanish and trig class and I also got my own golden retriever Mike Newton who would not leave me alone for a second. It was finally lunch and I was sitting with Angela and her friends when jasper hale walked up.


	5. Burning

Chapter 4-burning

Jessica and Lauren had started to gossip very fast about why he would come up to our table.

"Isabella Swan?" he asked

"Um yes" damn I was stuttering

"I was wondering if you would like to take a walk I want to find out about Arizona" He wanted me to tell him about Arizona, I couldn't really say no that would seem rude so I agreed

"Um okay" I stood up and followed him outside "So what would you like to know"

"Now not really the time" he snarled, he actually snarled, shock and surprise as well as fear was running through my body something told me he was dangerous but it would do no good to run

"WH-what" he grabbed me and ran faster then possibly into the forest. He had his hand covering my mouth so I couldn't scream he sat me on the ground and I stood up

"Stay" he growled and I gulped in fear, he walked over and lent down close to my neck, and said the words that chilled my blood

"Say good bye Bella Swan" he whispered and I knew that this guy was going to kill me he bit down into my neck and started to suck out my blood the last though I thought was _Vampire_ before I fell into darkness. I knew I was dead but then the pain started first in my neck were he bit until it got even worse, I started to scream and beg for it to stop but it didn't, I kept burning from the inside out, slowly the burning stopped until it was in my heart, my heart was beating faster and faster until it stopped. I opened my eyes.


	6. Secret

Chapter 5-Secret

I could see everything, hear everything and smell everything, I was obviously not dead. I felt a burning in the back of my throat that wouldn't go away, the door opened and the Cullen family walked in what were they doing here?, then I remembered what happened in the forest, I jumped up and let a feral snarl rip from my chest, I launched at jasper faster then I thought possible, he looked at Carlisle and nodded, I smashed into him with the sound of a stone hitting stone, I wanted him to fight back but he didn't he took every punch I through at him. After awhile I felt strong arms wrap around me and pull me away from jasper. Jasper stood up already healing,

"We have a lot to talk to you about Isabella" doctor Cullen said calmly and I all of a sudden felt very calm and relaxed

"Please call me Bella Doctor Cullen" he smiled

"Well please call me Carlisle and this is my wife Esme and these are our children, Alice, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and you have met Jasper"

"But thought I died?"

"Well technically who did and you are" he cautioned

"What?"

"Well I think I will let Jasper explain" he said and they all walked out of the room except jasper

"Bella I am sorry, about what my family and I are and you, this may come as a shock but we are Vampires".

"I thought so, well that was my last thought" I trailed off "what's the annoying burning at the back of my throat?" I asked quite irritated, and Jasper laughed

"You are thirsty"

"But don't Vampires drink Blood" I gulped

"Yes, but my family, we are different from others of our kind we don't want to be monsters, so we hunt animals"

"There are more"

"Yes many others some can be more dangerous then others"

"Are there any rules?"

"Just one, don't let the humans know"

"Oh"

"Well should we go hunting"  
"Yeah okay" He walked up to the window just as the family walked in and Alice screamed

"Wait you might run past something reflective"

"Alice can't it wait?" Jasper grumbled  
"No it can not!" She ran out of the room and came back with a large mirror

I gasped the girl in the mirror could not be me. She had long mahogany hair with black and red highlights, she was taller then me and much paler but what really shocked me were her bright red eyes that looked right back at me was this girl really me?

"Is that me?!" I was shocked

"Yes Bella that is you and now it is time to hunt" Jasper and I walked to the window he grabbed my hand and we jumped and landed with a slight thud on the ground, jasper didn't let go of my hand the whole time and I didn't mind at all even after I had attacked him, I felt safe with him, we ran all the way to a clearing it was exhilarating

"Ok Bella just relax, close your eyes and let your instincts take over and hunt" I did what he said and smelt the most mouth watering scent I had ever smelt I ran to it and saw a large grizzly bear with it's cub, I got into a crouch and launched at it I snapped the mothers neck and drained it of blood its soothing warm blood slid easily down my throat when I was finished I chased after the cub and drained it. I kept hunting and looking for jasper when I smelt a revolting smell I turned the corner and ran into a horse sized wolf.


End file.
